The Boy Under The Bleachers
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: When Zack comes back from Iraq, an old friend is there to meet him after three years without seeing each other. Then a case comes along that hits both of them harder then either ever imagined. Harry/Zack, Fred/George, Angela/Hodgins. Slash, twincest, sex.
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Boy Under The Bleachers

**Author: **FlamboyantlyBiBoy

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary: **When Zack comes back from Iraq, an old friend is there to meet him after three years without seeing each other. Then a case comes along that hits both of them harder then either ever imagined.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter/Bones or the characters

**Spoilers: **Beginning of Bones season 3.

**Pairing: **Harry/Zack, Fred/George, Angela/Hodgins

**Warnings**: Slash, kinky sex later on

**Beta'd**: Not beta'd

**Author's Note**: A idea I came up with about Harry and Zack going to college together turned into this. There will be a sequel.

**ENJOY!**

It started when they saw each other again. The thoughts of skin-on-skin, and of a desperate searching of lips for hard kisses. Bodies trembling together in mutual climax. Dancing to sickeningly romantic music at traditions that neither of them believed in.

"Actually, I'd like to get into whatever you were talking about…before Dr. Brennen's mental problem."

There was a soft zing of a security card, "I've found something for you to see, Dr. Brennen." They looked at a monitor the raven haired boy was pointing at, "The bone shows signs of being completely cooked prior to being eaten."

"That's good, comparatively." Hodgins spoke up.

"I'm also looking for any distinctive marks on the bone that might help us to identify who ate it."

"Nice work, Mr. Weasley." Dr. Saroyan praised.

"Zack, I want you to help him look for those patterns." Dr. Brennen patted his shoulder, before heading toward her office.

Slowly, the others drifted back to their stations. However, Zack stayed, watching the raven's back as he studied to monitor. His heart rate was random, and thoughts of late night snuggles plagued his mind. Zack started off their conversation awkwardly, "Hi."

"Hey."

"Can you fill me in on the case?"

"Skull thrown off an overpass shows signs of cannibalism. The only leads we have are the employees at an old bank where we found a vault filled with museum quality pieces. Including a silver skeleton that has the little finger of our victim along with several bones from other victims. All show signs of cannibalism" Mr. Weasley's voice was soft, but powerful to Zack's ears.

"Harry, if you look closely here, here, and here," Zack pointed to the spots in question, "There appears to be evidence of some sort of inset that left marks."

Harry nodded, "Best tell Dr. Brennen and Agent Booth. That will defiantly narrow down the search."

"I'll see if Hodgins can find any particulates to test." Zack quickly turned to go.

"Zack!" Harry called him back, "I'm really glad that you didn't get killed Iraq."

Not looking at him, Zack nodded, and rushed for the emotional safety of Hodgins' desk. After three months of war, Zack had grown numb to fear, and pain, but this pain was different. Nobody had hit him, cut him, or beat him. It was all mental pain. Hearing Harry's husky voice, watching how his muscles twitched, gazing at his lush lips. He was longing to be held by Harry again…

"Zack, are you going to say something or just stand there?" Hodgins interrupted his agonizing thoughts.

"We've found evidence that the skull was gnawed on by someone with an inset. I was wondering if you could look for anything that might tell us what kind." Zack's words were rushed.

"Slow down, I can look."

As they walked back to the remains, Zack started asking questions, "How long has Mr. Weasley been here? Does Dr. Brennen like him? Do you think he'll be allowed to stay? Has he said anything about-"

"Zack! If you're going to do that, let me answer." Hodgins glanced at his friend, "Harry's been here since you left, but this is his first case. He's been doing odd jobs here and there. Yes, we all like him. I don't know if he'll stay. He doesn't say much of anything about his life outside of work, but we know he has a huge family. Is that all your questions?"

"For the moment."

Hodgins didn't find anything on the marks, but Dr. Brennen was quick to figure out the fact that it could only be a diamond. It was nearly ten that night when Harry and Zack were alone together again. This time it was Harry's turn to begin.

He walked slowly up the stairs in their abandoned lab. Of course, he knew Zack wouldn't be sleeping due to time differences.

"Zack," Harry started weakly.

"There's no way…" Zack murmured.

"Zack!"

"I'm working."

"It's after hours. I know you care about the case, but five minutes won't make that big of a difference." Harry sat in the chair next to Zack. His buzz cut was strange to look at after Harry being used to the fluffy hair, his face was clear of acne, and his baby blue eyes shone brightly.

Zack looked over, "I got the impression you didn't want to talk to me."

"I just didn't know who might be snooping earlier, but now it's just us." Harry answered as if it was not big deal.

Zack turned back to the monitor. It was painful for him to look at Harry. This wasn't the Harry James Weasley who would help him study, or shower with him. It wasn't just due to the missing snakebites, eyebrow piercing, nose ring, or ear ring. Nor was it due to the solid black hair, lost chains, makeup over only his scars as apposed to all of the stuff he used to wear, or professional clothes. He just wasn't the Harry that Zack had known. The Harry that Zack had loved.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just thought we should talk about it before risking the others finding out."

Zack turned back to face him, "I don't want to cost you this position. You need it to receive your PhD, while I don't anymore. I can find somewhere else to work."

Harry gawked at him, "That's not what I wanted to talk about. I'm officially Booth's intern, so I'm not going anywhere."

"Why are you Booth's intern?"

"I'm working toward my doctorate in Criminology. That's the only thing I need before I get it. Booth found out that I needed a Forensic Anthropology internship before I can take the final steps to receive that doctorate. Since Dr. Brennen was looking for an assistant, he convinced her to give me a chance." Harry shook his head when Zack went to ask more questions, "You know what I want to talk about. It's not going to murder you."

"Actually, I'm not sure why you're here."

Harry sighed, "It's only a matter of time before somebody figures out that we know each other. What do we say?"

"We were roommates in college," Zack shrugged, "I don't mind them knowing that we were sexually involved, but I can infer by the question that you do."

"I just don't think they need to know. We aren't anymore, and it's not going to effect our work."

Zack nodded in understanding.

"I know you're still on Iraq time, but I'm on American time which means that I'm going to bed." Harry started to leave, but stopped at the door, "Let me buy you coffee sometime soon; we can catch up."

With that, Zack was left alone again. He lived alone, ate alone, climaxed alone. He had never realized how much Zack longed for the touch of a man. A man like Harry used to be; dark, but loving life. His callused hands running softly over Zack's skin. The light pink lips, pale skin, and eyeliner had always done things to Zack. Beautiful, sexual things…

The next morning, Zack arrived at work early. Early, yet Harry was the only one not yet there. It was exactly what he hoped for.

He set his bag down, and turned to face them, "You should give Harry the internship. He's worked acutely hard to get here, and deserves it. Dr. Brennen, you're his role model. This, being here, it a huge honor to him. If you knew why he wants this-" Zack hadn't planned to say that last part out loud. He was cursing himself inside.

"Zack, how do you know this information about him?" Dr. Brennen wasn't gawking like the others were, but simply had a quizzical look.

"We shared a room all through college," He murmured.

"Wow." Booth was looking at Zack with new admiration, "I would have thought you'd have a single room."

"That's not my point."

Harry entered the room then, and sat down in the empty chair between Booth and Angela. Zack's eyes traced down his jaw line. All of the others were looking at him as well.

The coal haired boy shifted awkwardly under their gazes, "Did I do something wrong?"

Hodgins was the first to answer, "Zack was just trying to convince us that you should have an internship here."

Harry looked up at Zack, smiling at him, something, Zack couldn't identify, was hiding in his eyes. The brunette blushed lightly, and wouldn't meet anybody's gaze.

Dr. Brennen leaned forward, "Why _did_ you go into this as a career?"

Harry sighed softly, stealing himself up for the big reveal, "My parents were murdered before I turned one. The man who did it was never found. I like to think that I can help people, even if they and their families have been dead for centuries. Nobody should feel alone, and unwanted. Everybody deserves answers."

Angela seemed to be somewhere between crying, and smiling. Even Dr. Brennen had been moved by what Harry had said. Zack was the only one without a reaction since Harry had told him the true story years ago.

"I think it would be a shame to lose somebody with your talent," Dr. Saroyan beamed, "Plus, it'll be nice to have somebody besides Booth who understands modern culture."


	2. Chapter 1

After all that time, it was odd for him to be back. All of his stuff was still in it's place, the temperature was still set right, and his bed was twice as comfortable. Zack's first Saturday was spent in bed until late morning when his shower was extremely welcoming.

He was just stepping in when thoughts finally broke his mental dam. Warm hands slid around his waist, slipping down to cup him lovingly.

"You're so attractive." The husky voice whispered into his ear. Harry's body was slick with the water. He was a few inches shorter then Zack, but was far more muscular. The raven's shoulder length red-black hair hung lower due to moisture.

Zack turned, and pressed his lips firmly to Harry's. They turned the kiss into a fully, needy make-out within seconds. Harry's hand moved up to his lover's neck to pull him closer, rubbing, caressing, loving. Love wasn't what Zack needed right then, though. Rather, he needed sex.

The younger pushed the older back against the shower wall, grinding hard. They were both whining with need, when the kiss broke.

"Well, aren't you eager, Sugar?" Harry chuckled, before moaning as Zack thrust against him particularly hard. Just as Harry liked it. Rough, quick, desperate, "You're so good, Sugar, at everything."

"Less talking." Zack answered, "More shagging."

Instead of answering, Harry reached for the bottle of lube they had taken to keeping in the shower. He stilled Zack's hips to knell down in front of him. Slowly, he rubbed the slickness around on his fingers. Zack was whimpering with wanton desire. However, the whimpers soon turned to pleasured moans as Harry slipped two fingers in him. Before long, a third was added. Zack was getting louder, and they both knew why…

"Zack!" Hodgins called, breaking his friend's fantasy.

Zack was hesitant to come back to the natural world. It had been so real. Like Harry had actually been there, before disappearing into thins air. Of course, Zack knew that Harry couldn't, and had never learned how to do that. Feeling his own fingers in him though, fully woke Zack up to reality. It hadn't been real.

His water has long since gone cold, so Zack got out to see what was going on. Needless to say, having Hodgins witness him naked once was bad enough so there was a towel wrapped around Zack's waist when he left the bathroom a few minutes later.

"What is it?" He asked, placing his hands purposefully on his hips.

"Why aren't you dressed? There's a decomposing body to go look at." Hodgins ushered Zack to hurry up, "Hanged, rape victim."

"Has that been determined already?" Zack rushed to pull his clothes on in his bedroom while Hodgins stayed just out of sight.

"Harry reported it. Something about the boy was found hung, and naked. You know how hangings are with the anal passage loosening. There was a pile of blood, semen, and excrement beneath the body."

"Sounds like at least unprotected homosexual sex. The amount of blood, and damage to the anal cavity will tell us if it was sex or rape." Zack stepped out of his room fully dressed. He really had missed the spontaneous Saturday trips to look at decomposing flesh without getting shot at, "Why did Harry report it?"

"They found it at his soccer game." Hodgins led Zack down to his car, "Did you know he played soccer? None of us did."

"Yes, I attended several of his events." Zack gazed out the window as they headed for the field. He wasn't excited about seeing Harry in his micro-shorts, and muscle shirt again. However, it would probably enhance the fantasies.

"Is he any good?"

"Very." Zack's tone implied something else, but Hodgins didn't question it right then since they were pulling into a high school. It was a relatively small field just outside the school. A Football field officially, but it had temporary goals set up.

Zack was out of the car before it fully stopped, happy to avoid interrogations on his past relationship with the new inter. He rushed toward where he could see Dr. Brennen's profile under the bleachers. Harry was there as well, and his shorts were even tighter then Zack remembered.

All the figures Zack had expected were there. Ryan Henry's awkwardly buff form, next the silvery head of Draco Malfoy. Malcolm Baddock a little ways away with his jet black head in the bushes. Justin Finch-Fletchley seemed to be comforting emotional spectators with the help of his boyfriend, Ernie Macmillan. Terry Boot and Michael Corner were sitting on the bleachers with their books as if nothing was happening. Two ginger boys seemed to be trying to hide from sight under the bleachers on the other side of the field were not a common sight in America.

Zack pushed his way through to where Dr. Brennen, Agent Booth, and Harry were standing by their victim. The corpse was clearly male, rope around it's wrists and ankles as well as the noose. Just as Hodgins had said, there was a mess of sperm, blood, and excrement under the body. It had been decomposing for less then three days, and there was minimal bones showing. Due to that, Zack's eyes quickly sought out Harry.

Those ridiculous shorts were bright gold. As if it wasn't hard enough to keep Zack's eyes off of them. His muscle shirt was a dull red from being worn, and sweated in so much. Harry's raven locks were pulled away from his face with bobby pins since it wasn't long enough to go into a hair tie anymore. His legs were thin and powerful because of the hours spent training. Looking at Harry's chest, Zack could just see the bump caused by Harry's nipple-ring. It must have been the only one he didn't take out after college since the others had nearly disappeared, only healed skin could reveal where they had been.

"Zack, good. We're ready to take the body down." Agent Booth spoke briskly.

Zack nodded before turning to Harry, "Do you know that your brothers are on the other side of the field?"

Harry looked up at him, and Zack realized shockingly that he wasn't wearing cover-up over his scars, "Yeah, it's better then if they were over here. Knowing Fred and George, they'd be trying to blow-up evidence. They wont go anywhere."

Ultimately, it was Harry who untied the victim. Zack intently watched his left arm. It was uncovered, and clearly carved there were the letters Zack used to spend hours tracing. D, C, T, G. Zack knew the stories of each, the full words, the pain covered by them. Luckily, nobody else appeared to have noticed. At least they didn't say anything then, which was good.

Everything went smoothly. The body was placed in a bag, and sent to the Jeffersonian. They all got what they needed to do their work. Harry decided to stay there, and talk to witnesses with Booth as part of his training.

Zack stuck around while Hodgins was collecting more particulates then he would probably need to test. As such, he got to watch Harry come out of the locker room in his regular clothes. Black dress pants that were slightly too tight, a white button-down, a red-gold tie (Zack knew was from his boarding school days), a black trench coat that seemed to be at least twenty years old, and a black fedora.

He started talking casually to witnesses. All of his group, The Rejects, were more comfortable talking to Harry then Booth while the spectators were more comfortable with Booth. They made a good partnership with that.

Zack was watching Harry's fluid hand movements when two people sat down next to him; one on either side.

"We see you," The one on his left started.

"Ogling our dear little Harry James." The other add.

"I'm not ogling; I'm observing." Zack stated weakly.

"Call it what you want." The voice to his left said.

"You're still watching him very intensely."

"What do you two want? Shouldn't you be making statements to Harry or Booth?"

"We aren't fans of cops." They both answered in perfect unison.

"Harry's not a cop.." Zack was getting tired of the twins' games. He knew they wanted something out of him.

Of course, before he could get it out of them, Booth came up, "You two. Come down here, I need to talk to you."

The twins looked Booth up and down, taking in his suit. Neither moved, or said anything. Zack had expected them to get cocky, but figured they didn't want to get Harry in trouble with his boss.

"Booth," Zack called, "They don't trust cops. It's probably best to let Harry talk to them."

Booth started up the bleachers to where the trio sat near the top, "Or, you can sit there while we talk."

Zack just shrugged, and went back to watching Harry question Malcolm Baddock who was the one to find the body.

"Names and ages." Booth seemed uncomfortable, and appeared to just want to get back to his office.

"George, thirty." The one to Zack's left said.

"Fred, eighteen." The one to Zack's right answered.

"Their lying." Zack didn't look away from Harry, "Fred is to my left; George to my right. Sir name of Weasley. Their both twenty eight."

"How do you know?" All three asked.

"Fred always talks first, and at graduation three years ago you were both twenty five." Zack finally glanced at each of the gingers, "I'd suggest not lying to him, since Booth can put you in jail for it."

Both boys nodded silently, and Zack went back to watching Harry. He heard enough of their statement to figure out what had happened. During half-time, Malcolm had gone under the bleachers to pee. His scream had terrorized the opposing team of girls from some private Catholic school, while the rest of The Killjoys just ran over to see what had happened. Harry had quickly identified them as real human remains, and called Booth. The twins had been hiding since Harry didn't know they were in town.

"Zack!" Hodgins called up to him, "Either come with me now, or you'll be stuck with an angry Booth!"

Zack slowly stood, and started down the steps. Booth asked why Hodgins thought he'd be angry. Hodgins said that Booth was always angry when he was done with interrogations of witnesses. The brunette grabbed his friend's arm, and pulled him toward the parking lot.

Before they got to the car a sandy haired boy grabbed Zack's arm, "Say, Zack. We'll know what's going on with the investigation, right?"

His British accent was heavier then the rest of The Rebels. Justin, Terry, Ernie, and Michael were behind him with the same question swimming in their eyes. Zack managed a weak smile, "Ryan, you're friends with Harry. Of course you'll know."

Hodgins drove to the lab in silence. All the while, Zack's mind wondered back to Harry in those shorts. They really did look sinfully good on him…


	3. Chapter 2

He was hot, and exhausted. After playing half a game of soccer, performing forensic work, police work, and finding out that his brothers had planned a surprise visit, all Harry James Weasley wanted to do was take a shower. Of course, that couldn't happen easily.

Draco's hair shone in the sun before him, "Harry, are we going to be suspects?"

"We won't know until the victim is identified. However, I don't think we will be. As far as I know, none of us are friends with a fifteen to eighteen year old male." Harry answered wearily.

"There are some who come by the restaurant regularly, but none of us really know them further then names, and faces." Ryan shrugged his huge shoulders.

"I doubt we're suspects." Harry looked up at the twins with his boss, "I need to go save them, and get to work."

"It's Saturday." Malcolm pointed out.

"The first forty-eight hours of a murder investigation are vital. We all know that." Draco answered, "Harry James is a full investigator now, and we have to adjust."

"I'm just an intern."

Draco pointed up at the trio, "Go, before I punch you again."

Harry trudged up the stairs with his hands in his pockets. More practice was needed for sure with how much his lower leg muscles ached simply walking up the flight.

"Like we said, Harry doesn't know that we're here." Fred was telling Booth.

"So we were hiding." George finished.

"I knew." Harry sat next to Booth, "You two stick out in a nonexistent crowd. Booth, are you done with them?"

"I guess." Booth sighed in clear frustration, "But neither of you are leaving the area until this case is solved."

"Yes, sir." Fred and George chorused with mock solutes.

Booth went to leave, but was stopped for a moment by Harry, "Agent Booth, I'm going to take them to my apartment, and shower before heading to the lab. If you need me for anything, just call."

Booth nodded, and left in a huff.

Green eyes bore into the twin pairs with piercing anger, and disappointment. It was almost as though Harry had been possessed by their mother for a minute to simply glower at them since it was the exact same look. Hands on hips, no blinking, mouth slanted to one side, and cheeks huffed up.

"Have we told you lately-" Fred began.

"That you're our favorite brother?" George ended.

"Oh, no! That is not getting you out of this! Just wait until I tell mum about this! I have no problem with you visiting, but you're suppose to tell me first. What if it was exam week, or I was working on an important case and you two messed something up?"

"But you weren't-"

"And we didn't."

"Plus, we're not here to see you. We're here on official business for The Order Of The Phoenix."

"Which wasn't suppose to take longer then a day. However, you're friend said we aren't allowed to leave until you solve the case."

"What official business for The Order?" Harry's interest had been peeked.

"We aren't saying-"

"Until you solve the case."

Their walk back to Harry's apartment was pure agony. The kept teasing him about Zack, his bosses, and anything else they could think of. Harry showered quickly, and locked them in. It wouldn't hold them, but his threats to "tell mum you almost cost me my job" would.

Sliding the smooth, blue lab coat on over his black vest was soothing to Harry. He loved police work, but science was his true love. The stainless steal table with their murder victim on it was in the middle of the raised platform. It was a macabre beauty.

"Have you found anything?" Harry jogged up to the body after stashing his skateboard.

"Angela is working on a facial reconstruction." Zack answered since he was the only one there, "Hodgins is testing his particulates. Dr. Brennen and Agent Booth are having lunch. Dr. Saroyan is suppose to arrive soon, and start the autopsy. Meanwhile, I've already x-rayed the remains. Look here at the clavicles, and corresponding vertebrae."

Harry gazed at the x-rays as asked for a minute, before realization struck, "There are marks; hundreds of them. What do you think happened?"

"Undetermined."

There was silence for five minutes, before Harry came to a conclusion, "Cat of Nine Tails."

"The whip? There are more then nine marks."

"He was beaten repeatedly in the same approximate area. It's impossible to hit the exact same place enough times to reach bone." Harry looked over at the body. It was covered in blood. His kind of thing. Each wrist and ankle had it's flesh pulled away from the bone, and there were deep marks on each side of his neck.

"I'm not sure hanging was the cause of death. The marks on his neck aren't from the rope. They're too far down. It's a colonial form of bloodletting that was common in Spanish settlements. Also, the skin being pulled back like that is a form of amputation from the same place, and time period. He was tortured, and judging from the amount and location of the blood, just prior to death."

Zack accepted Harry's experience in the area of blood, "Fill Dr. Saroyan in when she gets here. I want to go buy my lunch before their sold out."

Harry smiled, "That won't be needed. I made a huge vat of macaroni and cheese last night. Even with the twins here, it won't all get eaten. I brought you some."

Zack was beaming. He had admitted to missing a lot of things about Harry, but his cooking was a major one. The only thing Zack had missed more was the sex. That Mac'n'Cheese was created just for him. Unbeknown to Zack, Harry put fruits, and vegetables into the cheese that were so minute that Zack couldn't taste them, but they gave him nutrition.

When Dr. Saroyan arrived five minutes later, they filled her in, then settled down to eat. They chatted happily, until Angela sat down next to Harry, and stole a bite of his food.

"That's really good." She told him.

"Thanks."

"We have an ID. Liam MacIntosh, age fifteen. Foster child." She offered them her sketch of a boy with black hair, blue highlights, blue eyes, and Caucasian, "Booth wanted Harry to go with them when they talk to the boy's foster father."

"I can do that. Name and address?"

"They're coming to pick you up. His name is Hunter Green, he's in his forties."

Harry gawked at her. Trying his best not to tremble. Breathing had gotten difficult, his wrists and ankles ached in memory, and he could almost feel the anal burn again.

"Harry," Angela was calling, "Are you alright?"

"Just a headache." Harry murmured, coming back to them, "Do you have any pain killers?"

"Sure." She patted his shoulder comfortingly, and left.

"That is not a headache." Zack whispered, "Are you sure it's him?"

"I won't know until I see him." Harry answered, "Do you think we could talk Booth and Dr. Brennen into letting you come with us? I'd feel better if there was somebody who know with us if it is him."

"We can try."


	4. Chapter 3

Complete and utter terror had been growing within him since the dark had closed in. Far worse then anywhere else he had ever been was this pygmy cellar. There was no known door due to the fact that he'd been drugged before getting placed here. He had been used to very little food, but he had quickly learned how little the body actually needed to live.

He couldn't hear, see or smell anything. The only things he could feel were the cold stone beneath him, the heavy air all around, and the deep need in his stomach. Words had been carved deeply into the stones. Words that screamed of agony, and anguish. Words of despair, and death.

Days must have passed between the time he awoke there, and when sudden light filled the room from an open door. A man stood in the beam glowering down at the boy at his feet. The man's hair was just starting to gray, his form was full in all directions, and his eyes held pure hatred for everything that moved. Especially, those young boys with dark hair, and nothing to live for.

This specific boy had put up a fight against the drugs to knock him out, and cause him to forget who he is. If he was nobody, then why would he resist what would happen next? He had waited longer with this one due to his quarrel with the toxins, and was rearing to go. The boy was wide-eyed with fear, but no longer being so difficult.

The man picked him up, and tossed him into a wood frame. He was bound with his legs spread, and his arms above his head. Everything was revealed, which caused him to fuss with the ropes in the vain hope of being released. That hope wasn't fulfilled. As the concealment of the elder's body was stripped away, the boy fought harder. He could never have imagined things would come to this.

Mere seconds later, everything was pain. His anus was stretched far past the comfort point. It was tearing apart. He was tearing apart. Tears streamed down his cold cheeks at each of the man's movements. He yelled, screamed for it to stop, for him to stop, for somebody to help. Yet, no matter how he wailed, nothing changed except the burning got worse.

Hours, years, millennia later he felt discharge pooling into his channel. It scorched him from the inside, and irritated the damage within his body.

The man untied him, and left without a word. However, the boy found a corner, and curled up within it. His sobs remained silent as he cried himself into an exhausted sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **I am amazed at the response to this story. It's really heartwarming to know that people are actually reading this. Also, there will be magic in this story, but it's not going to be an extreme amount since it takes place completely within the muggle world. I have hopes to finish this story within the week (before I go back to school), and start writing the sequel. Finally, all of the random characters in Harry's little band are actually from the Harry Potter series, although most of them are simply mentioned briefly during their sorting, or as part of the DA.

After quite a lot of persuasive logic, the two exes found themselves sitting in the back seat of a fed car. While Booth and Dr. Brennen were talking animatedly, both boys simply gazed at the passing scenery.

About ten minutes into the ride, Zack whispered, "Do you want this man to be the same as the one who had you?"

"I don't know, sugar." The ancient pet name slipped out with no thought, "Justice would be nice, but I'm content with simply getting out. If this is the same man, then it would call into question what might have happened if I hadn't fled. Could I have ended up like Liam?"

"No." Zack answered confidently, "There was no evidence that he fought the killer. Liam MacIntosh embraced death. He wanted to die. You would have contested him. Harry, you wanted to live. _Nothing_ he did would have affected that."

Before Harry could answer, the car stopped at a dull blue shack of a house. Shingles were falling off, and it's paint was pealing.

"It says here that Mr. Green is with the Angels. He most likely just barely passed the house inspection." Dr. Brennen declared as they stepped out of the car.

"Appears to have an attic, so probably no basement." Zack spoke up more to sooth Harry then provide a useful fact.

"An attic could serve just as well." Harry answered as he led the way up to the door. However, he made Booth ring the bell.

A man in his late forties answered a few minutes later. He had gray hair, the appearance of a man who had just lost tons of weight, and was rather squat. The slight changes didn't make him any less recognizable to the inter.

Zack had taken many years to learn Harry's slight body language. The tensing of his shoulders, tiniest of shudders, and shift from one foot to the other told Zack one thing; this was him. This man was the reason that Zack was always on bottom, even being dominant in the relationship. Or the fact that Harry had always been to shaky to give him a blowjob. Also, Harry's intense phobia.

"Mr. Green, we'd like to look around your house for anything that might help in the murder investigation of your foster son, Liam MacIntosh." Dr. Brennen told him quickly. She had little patience during foster cases for which Harry was suddenly very grateful. He knew the man was watching him, and that the recognition had been mutual.

The man let them in, and Zack quickly asked where Liam had slept so that he, and Harry could analyze it. Mr. Green pointed them toward the attic, with his eyes never leaving the raven. Zack nodded, and led Harry away with a hand on the small of his back, glaring at the man who had so affected their lives without even knowing it.

Harry turned to Zack once they were making their way up stairs, "Very possessive grip there, sugar."

The brunette realized that he was still gripping the coal-haired man's hip tightly, "He was looking at you as if you were some prize that got away from him through cheating."

"That's probably about how he feels." Harry wiggled into Zack's grip further, "Thank you for that. You didn't have to claim me in front of him since we aren't together anymore."

Zack made no answer as they entered a room hardly big enough for the single bed in it. There were no posters on the walls, or anything else to give them any clue of who might have slept there.

"Does this seem like the length of the house to you?" Harry whispered, hiding his disappointment as Zack let go of him.

"Defiantly not." Zack agreed, walking to the wall on their right, and tapping it, "Hallow."

"He's hiding something." Harry walked over to look under Liam's bed, "I believe he has a type, same as serial killers. He has a thing for teenage boys with dark hair, and nothing going for them."

"I did notice a similarity between you from your high school pictures, and Liam. It's completely possible." Zack tapped the wall again, "We should be able to break through this. Although, logically, he has a door somewhere."

"I don't think that will be needed." Harry answered, holding up the Cat of Nine Tails he'd found.

Zack sighed, and handed him an evidence bag, "We should still look for the door. He's hiding something. It's illogical to place the whip where we would look. There has to be something behind here."

Harry zipped up the bag before joining him at the wall, "You're probably right. We shouldn't break it down though. Best to pretend that we don't suspect him. If we can find-"

That's when Agent Booth came in with Dr. Brennen close behind him, "Have you two found anything?"

Harry handed him the evidence bag without taking his eyes from the wall. Both boys still gazed at the barrier in puzzlement.

"Have you two decided to lose your minds at the same time? It's just a blank wall." Booth came to stand with them.

"It's hollow." Zack answered, "And this room isn't the length of the house. Yet, we don't want to break through the wall, because then it would look suspicious. Like we suspect Mr. Green."

"We do suspect him." Dr. Brennen told them, "He hardly knew anything about the victim. Just that he was rarely here, and has a girlfriend."

Harry turned to look at her sharply, "A girlfriend? As in, he was sexually active with a girl his age?"

"Yes, Zyanya Walker. She's a year above Liam at Chivery High."

It was Zack's turn to look around, "Where we found the body?"

"I say we come back to the wall later. We should focus on the evidence at hand." Harry ventured. He really just wanted to get out of that house. Mr. Green's eyes still bore into him even though they weren't able to see each other.

"I concur." Dr. Brennen said, "If we acquire evidence that leads us to believe it was Mr. Green, we'll come back to a warrant to break the wall down. Until then, we must remain objective toward discovering the truth."

Booth nodded in agreement, "I'll take Harry, and we'll talk to the girlfriend, while you two do whatever you need to do."

The four headed back downstairs. Zack instinctively went protective toward Harry again, as they made pleasantries with Mr. Green. He knew he was placing a claim that wasn't his to make anymore, but Zack couldn't bring himself to care. If it was keeping the filthy man's hands off Harry, then it didn't matter what other people might think. As long as Harry was safe.

Booth dropped Dr. Brennen, and Zack off at the lab, before heading back out to the Walker house with Harry. Zack took the Cat of Nine Tails to determine if it was the weapon that caused the infractions on Liam's clavicles.

Temperance Brennen had noticed the interaction between her two assistances. While she wasn't very good at telling when two people had a connection, it was clear to her that something had happened between the two boys. As such, she went to the one person she knew would be able to tell.

"Angela." She walked into the other woman's office, "Have you noticed how Harry, and Zack interact?"

Angela looked up at her best friend, "They're very close if that's what you mean."

"No, I think they're close sexually. Or at least used to be."

The younger woman sat up to make room on the couch, "Why do you think that?"

Dr. Brennen sat, and spent the next half an hour discussing that topic with Angela. At the end of which, there was no conclusion of what to do with this new knowledge.


	6. Chapter 5

Families, and friends. The downfalls to police work for the raven haired boy. He wasn't sure yet how best to tell somebody that their best friend, or sibling, or child, or parent was dead. It was difficult, and that was all he knew.

Sexual partners seemed to be the worse. That is, if Zyanya Walker was anything to judge by. As soon as Agent Booth told her, she started crying. It took a good ten minutes to calm her down enough to talk, and another five for her to be willing to talk about Liam with them.

"So you two were sexually active, I take it?" Harry asked once they were seated in her living room.

"No, Liam said that he wanted to until marriage. That way it would be more meaningful." She was an attractive girl in her own way. In some ways, she reminded Harry of Luna Lovegood. Blonde, and dreamy eyed, but with dark purple highlights in her hair, and thick eyeliner. She wore black skinny jeans, a black dress shirt, and a tie with a silver skull on it. If it wasn't for her long hair, she could have been taken for a boy, "He was like that. He was always thinking about the symbolism behind things. He wanted to be a poet, and was rather good."

"You, and he went out together a lot?" Booth asked her.

"Liam didn't like his foster dad, so he was always with either Nili or I. They were close. He was also getting along with the two boys he was working on a project with for English. Abe Meal, and Hy Cheese I believe."

"Who's Nili?" Harry inquired.

"Nili Cane, Liam's best friend. He's on the football team. Odd friendship. Almost everybody thought so, but they connected Liam's first day there. Nili sat with us during lunch, and he was really nice. Most of the rest of the rest of school made fun of us, but Nili was always quick to defend." Zyanya wiped her eyes, "What happened to Liam exactly?"

"We're still looking into it." Harry told her, "But we found him suspended from the bleachers at your school."

"Am I a suspect?"

"No, Liam was raped by a man right before he died."

"We'll need to contact those boys he was hanging around." Agent Booth interrupted, "We'll need to talk to them as well."

"Of course, I can give you names, but I don't have any contact with anybody but Nili." She handed Agent Booth her phone to Nili Cane's number.

"Has Liam been acting weird the past few days? Walking differently, or not eating. Anything off."

"No, he was limping the same as always, and hardly ate anything. Nothing out of the ordinary." She shrugged.

"He limped? There was no signs on the remains that would cause him to do so." Harry puzzled for a minute, before pushing it to the back of his mind, "Can you tell us anything you know about him? Liam's favorite places to go, or what he liked to do. Anything you can tell us might help us catch his killer."

Zyanya thought for a minute, "He spent a lot of time watching Nili practice. They'd go out to get coffee, or go to a little secondhand book store when he was done. They both love that place. Whenever we went out on dates, I always paid. I knew he didn't have any money, and I just wanted to spend time with him. We went to a small, privately owned restaurant most of the time; Sparkles. Liam didn't eat meat, and was really into no pesticide foods, and the such. They had food that he could eat."

That clicked into Harry's mind, "The drag restaurant?"

"That's the one. Also, he had Merinthophobia."

Booth leaned over to whisper to Harry, "What's that?"

"The fear of being bound, tied up, gagged, restrained, or handcuffed." Harry whispered back, "It's not uncommon for people who were repeatedly raped while being restrained to have it."

"You think Mr. Green was raping him?" Zyanya asked.

"We're not sure yet." Booth stood, and motioned for Harry to follow him, "We'll be in touch about Liam."

Soon they were in the car, and heading back to the lab at top speed without the siren on. Harry was lost in thought for several moment, before speaking up, "I think he would have appreciated the irony of being hung with his Merinthophobia. Hanging is a type of being restrained."

Booth shook his head, "You're right about hanging not being the cause of death. If he was really afraid of all that stuff you listed, he would have fought, and Zack said there was no evidence of resistance."

Harry turned to him, "When did you hear him say that?"

"In the car on the way to Mr. Green's house. You two were talking, and I heard him say something about it. Why are you looking at me all freaked out like that?"

"How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Just that, calm down."

Harry took slow breaths. Booth didn't know, so there was no need to be paranoid. He rubbed his left arm in an attempt to further sooth himself, but it wasn't any use.

They got to the lab, and inside before Harry took off for the bathroom. Booth called after him, "Where are you going?"

"I have bodily functions to perform as well!" Harry answered.

"What did you do?" Zack asked Booth, barely audible to Harry's ears as he steadily made his way to the closest loo. Luckily, it was a single person, and locked from the inside, so he didn't have to worry about somebody walking in on him.

Once he was secure, Harry unbuckled his trousers enough to see the black tattoo on his right hip. It was the outline of a Z, and the black ink stood out in sharp contrast to his pale skin. Simply touching it caused more soothing then anything else he did. Harry could think of Zack tracing it with his long, cool fingers the same as he did when they were together.

Harry knew he lived in a fantasy that was irrational. It's unnatural to mate for life. They had always agreed on that fact. Yet here he was, craving for a touch that he hadn't felt for over three years. A touch that belonged to the only man he had ever loved romantically. To Zack. His Zack.

There was a knock at the door, and a female voice he recognized called, "Harry? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Angela." Harry called back, zipping up his trousers again. He tried his best to smooth down his hair, which didn't help any. It had been nice when his hair weighed enough that it did lay flat, but chin-length black hair with red highlights weren't going to get him anywhere in the real world. Neither would his piercings. They had to go, and so they did.

"I know." She answered, "I want to talk to you about something else. Just open the door."

Harry did as she asked, "What's up?"

She leaned against the wall next to him, and looked Harry directly in his eyes, "Were you and Zack in a relationship?"

Harry shrugged, "We had a very strong, friendly relationship."

Angela sighed, "I mean a sexual relationship. Were you two involved sexually?

Harry straightened up, "Where did you get that from?"

"Dr. Brennen thought of it. Apparently, Zack got very possessive over you at the victim's house. None of us will care if you were, but it would be wise to either deny or confirm the rumors."

The raven relaxed against the wall again. If Dr. Brennen really had seen it, then it must have been more obvious then either of them thought, "We were together all four years of college. Halloween of Freshman year until graduation. It was a clean break up."

Angela nodded in acceptance, "One more question, are you still attracted to him?"

Harry was silent for several minutes, before murmuring, "I don't know. It's all very complicated."

"If you ever need to talk about it, just let me know. I'll try to help." Angela kissed his cheek in a way that reminded Harry of his mother. She patted his shoulder, before heading back to work.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **The two chapters after this will tell you more about how the wizards got there, why, exc. Also, there will be more about how Harry, and Zack's relationship when they were a couple.

**Enjoy!**

Zachary Uriah Addy had always known the best adjectives to describe himself. He was intelligent, dominant, determined, strong, logically. Harry had often described him as brave with empathy. When Booth said Liam MacIntosh had Merinthophobia, Zack understood exactly what it was like for somebody who lived with it.

"Did she say anything about him having Claustrophobia as well?" Zack asked, as he placed the now cleaned bones back in order.

"No." Booth answered, "Is there evidence of that?"

"I was merely wondering. If he did, then it would explain why he was out of the house so much. That room would have been terrifying for him."

Hodgins came up the stairs all huffed up with pride, "The Cat of Nine Tails couldn't have made those marks. I found bits of iron in the wounds that are too big for that kind of weapon."

"There's also no blood on it." Zack added, "It's brand new."

"We're back to square one." Booth sighed in frustration.

"Not completely." Zack answered, "Hodgins did you check for particulates on the victim's neck, wrists, and ankles before we removed the flesh?"

"Yeah," Hodgins shrugged, "There was stainless steal. Most modern sharp implements are made of it. No help there."

"Harry said that those techniques were unique to Spanish settlements in the new world."

"So we have iron, stainless steal, rape, murder, Merinthophobia, and Spanish settlements in America."

"That should be at least square two."

"We still don't have enough to arrest anybody." Booth had started to pace around the platform.

"We need to get behind that wall." Zack followed him with his gaze, "You realize that, right?"

"I know, but we need a valid reason for the kind of warrant."

Harry jogged up to them then, "We can get that reason. I'll need to call home, and get the twins to bring me all my books on bloodletting, and colonial medicine. Also, medieval torture might give us some idea about the type of weapon that could have produced marks like that."

"You two do that." Hodgins started heading back to his area, "I'm going back to my bugs, and slim."

Booth nodded in agreement, "I have possible suspects to interview. Have fun with your nerdy blood books."

And then there were two. Zack was still settling the bones in their proper places, "You're about to ask me to look at the books with you."

"Do you want to?" Harry asked.

Zack looked up him, and smiled, "I would enjoy that very much."

Harry beamed, and pulled out his phone, dialing his home number. One of the twins picked up, and Harry explained what he needed. They quickly agreed, but Harry figured that was just an excuse to get out of the apartment.

They spent the twenty minutes it took for Fred, and George to get there, trying to figure out patterns on the whipped bones.

"I can't see anything there." Zack murmured.

"I can almost see a chain pattern. If that's actually what it is, then our search would be narrowed down greatly." Harry answered.

Zack furrowed his brow in concentration, "You might be right. There's too much for us to get a specific archetype."

At that time, the phone rang, and Zack picked it up. He was silent for a minute, before answering, "Send them down."

Two sets of ginger hair appeared at the base of the platform, "How many books do you really need-"

"About blood, and torture?" They asked, holding out two messenger bags each.

Harry headed down the stairs to get the bags, "I have more on order coming from a bookstore in Paris, as well as several from other places around the United States. They're for my dissertation."

"Are we allowed onto the platform now?" George asked, pointing up at the bones.

"No." Harry slipped his security card, and walked back up to Zack. He didn't have too much trouble with the four bag, but when they met floor the resounding bang said just how heavy they were.

Dr. Saroyan came running out, "Who's hurt?"

Zack looked at her like she had gone mad, "Nobody. Those are Harry's books that we need for research."

"I believe that is the first time I got that answer in response to a bang. Don't let it be the last." She retreated.

Harry pulled out a book, and flipped quickly between two pages, "Clearly, the amputation procedure wasn't finished since he still had his limbs. However, the bloodletting was complete." He set that book down, and pulled another out, "If that pattern is a chain, then I believe it would be this flail."

Zack took the book from him, "That is a likely possibility."

The flail they were talking about had a wooden hilt with countless chains coming from it. The caption underneath called it a Persian Flail. Looking at it made Harry wince, and Zack shudder.

"You really-" Fred began.

"Only needed two books?"

Harry looked over at them, "Yes, it would seem that way. We didn't know what type of flail was the most likely before. However, you took so long that we were able to figure it out."

"Hodgins said there were traces of stainless steal in the other wounds." Zack broke up the impending fight.

"I think the most likely weapon there would be scalpel. They're fairly easy to come by, and use."

Booth materialized next to the twins, and swiped his card, "So, get this. Nili Cane is missing. His parents haven't seen him all day, and nobody knows where he is. No answer on the phone either. Those other two boys, Abe Meal and Hy Cheese, just confirmed Zyanya's description of Liam. However, their alibi is that they were working on the English project together at the Meal household. It was just them in the house."

"We know what the apparent murder weapons are. A scalpel, and this flail." Harry handed the book over to Booth.

"Yowzah! That must of hurt." Booth's mouth was open slightly in horror.

"They're fairly common, although most would be made with rope rather then the chain links. However, the bones seem to have chain link patterns." Harry took his book back, "I was thinking that since it's almost dinner time, at least some of us could go to that restaurant Zyanya said Liam liked to go to. Eat, and talk to the owners."

"That sounds like the best next step." Booth nodded solemnly, "Then we need to get behind that wall."

"So again-" Fred's voice came from right behind Harry.

"You only needed two books."

"No, I needed three." Harry pulled out another book that was at least four times the size of the others, and turned, quickly hitting each of the twins with it once, "You can take the rest back now."

"What was that for?" Both boys chorused.

"I told you not to come up here you'll compromise evidence!" Harry answered, handing them the bags back, and pushing them toward the stairs of the platform.

"Alright, alright!"

"We get the point!" The twins went back to their former position at the base of the stairs.

"So, we'll go to Sparkles. See if we can get anything there." Booth sighed, "Zack, are you going to come?"

"I wanted to. It's been several years since I've eaten at Sparkles." He shrugged, "We'll most likely be able to everybody to go."

"I'll go talk to them." Booth headed off to tell the others their plan for the evening.

"Does Booth know about Sparkles?" Zack asked, he had quickly realized that it was not common for people to accept cross-dressing. Plus, the other things with Sparkles.

"I don't know, but it'll be fun to see his reaction." Harry smiled, then looked at his brothers, "You two are hankering to come with us, aren't you?"

"We weren't exactly-"

"Being subtle."

"Well, you can't come. We're still working, and I don't want you interfering. Go back to the apartment, and don't shag on my bed!" Harry had to shout the last part since both boys were already walking away.

"Too late!" They called back.

Harry groaned, his whole body going lax. He knew he should have told them that earlier, but hadn't thought of it until he was back at work. Also, Harry knew that he would have problems sleeping there that night.

Zack seemed to know that as well, and took pity on his ex-lover, "Would you like to sleep at my house tonight?"

Without looking up, Harry nodded, hiding his smirk behind his hair. That was exactly what he had been hoping Zack would offer.


	8. Chapter 7

Sparkles was a small, easily missed building. Booth would have passed it if Harry hadn't pointed it out. Inside, the restaurant was had strong lighting, was finely decorated with movie posters from when Booth had been a teen, and there was dance music playing softly. Women walked around in the stereotypical waitress outfit of short pink skirts, low cut tops, with white aprons.

The woman up front was different. She had bobbed white-blonde hair, and wore a sleek green evening dress.

Agent Booth walked up to her confidently, and she smiled gently at them, "How can I help you?"

"FBI. We'd like to talk to the staff about this boy." Booth held out a picture of Liam MacIntosh.

"Liam? Is he the body from the bleachers this morning?" She asked weakly. Her voice was lower then most girls any of them had ever heard, but still very feminine with a heavy British accent.

"How did you know about that?" Dr. Saroyan asked, "It hasn't been released to the press yet."

She leaned around them to look at Harry, "Raven?"

"They don't know, Dragon." He responded easily with the nick name.

"Come to the kitchen," She smiled, and led them toward the back. Everyone followed her, sending Harry questioning looks. Zack noticed a slender, blonde boy in one of the corner booths with a mournful expression.

"Dragon," Zack dashed up to her, "Who's the boy over there?"

"Nili Cane; he's been here all day. Come to think of it, Liam was here with Nili last night."

Zack turned around to whisper, "Booth, I found your missing suspect."

Booth glanced over at the boy, and nodded, "We'll keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't run."

"I can go talk to him." Harry offered. He wasn't excited to be there for the interrogation with the Sparkles crew.

"In a bit." Booth answered which cause Harry to feel anxiety flooding over him.

They all crowded into the small kitchen; seven professionals, five waitresses, the cook, and the owner. Harry settled on the counter, completely at ease with Zack leaning next to him. Angela, Dr. Saroyan, and Hodgins stood by the door to keep an eye on Nili, and still watch the proceedings. Dragon sat on the other side of Harry. Booth, and Dr. Brennen stood in the center of the room, gazing at the group of workers.

One of the waitresses spoke first, "Was it really Liam under the bleachers?"

"There was a ninety-five percent recognition between Angela's sketch, and the picture of Liam." Dr. Brennen told them, "Also, dental records match."

"What I still want to know, is how you all know about where his body was found." Booth was pacing, aggravation pouring off of him into the air around them.

"We were there, Agent Booth." Dragon answered, straightening her back slightly.

"I don't remember talking to any of you. What are your names?"

Harry should have expected the chorus that answered, but he still felt himself losing faith in them with every answer.

"Lion" responded one waitress with boy-cut blonde hair, and was buffer then all the others.

"Serpent." The black-haired cook answered.

"Pup." Replied the waitress with waist length blonde hair.

"Owl." Retorted the dark waitress who was standing in the shadows.

"Eagle." Remarked the only waitress wearing glasses with her uniform.

"Badger." Answered the brunette holding hands with Pup.

"You already know me." Dragon smiled at Booth.

"He meant your real names." Harry growled at them, "I realize that it's against the rules, but this is a murder investigation, and you're just making our jobs harder by withholding that sort of information."

"First," Booth stopped them, "What's with the animal names?"

Dr. Brennen was the one to answer, "It's a customary thing. They take on the names of animals that commonly share similar personality traits, or other significant bonds."

"Essentially," Dragon hopped off the counter to offer a handshake to Booth, "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I'm second in command of this clan. Under Harry of course."

"Draco is Latin for dragon." Dr. Brennen whispered to Booth, "It explains his nick name."

Booth's gaze went from the drag queen in front of him to his partner, and back again. His mouth was open slightly, and his brow furrowed in confusion, "His?"

Harry, and Zack started laughing along with several of the employees. Raven looked over at Zack, "That's better then I expected. Drag queens, Booth! It's a drug restaurant!"

"Like that's not offensive." Joked Serpent, "Malcolm Baddock."

"It's not though since that's what we are." Eagle answered, "Terry Boot, by the way."

"However, drag is derogatory term for cross dressing." Lion put in, "It's actually a verb, noun, or adjective. To draw with force, to level, to introduce, to protract, or pass. Ryan Henry."

"Yeah, but the Anthropologic definition of clan is a group of people regarded as being descended from a common ancestor. We aren't related, and yet that's not offensive." Owl retorted with his arms crossed, "Michael Corner."

"It doesn't matter, that's what society calls it." Badger disputed, "Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"Why shouldn't Harry James call is drag as well? I'm sure that's what Special Agent Booth had in his head." Pup reasoned with them, "Ernie Macmillan."

Harry hoped off the counter, "I'm going to go talk to Nili now. You all behave."

"Zack, go with him." Dr. Brennen ushered her two assistants out into the main part of the building. They looked at each other, and shrugged, before walking over to the booth where Nili Cane still sat.

The boy looked up at them, and spoke before either of them could, "You're here to tell me that Liam was found under the bleachers today at school. I already know, since I was there. Before you ask, I go to all the Killjoy games. You're the captain, and lead forward Harry James Weasley."

Harry sat down, "Very good. This is Dr. Zack Addy. We're working with the FBI on the case of Liam's murder. Are you up to talking about it?"

Nili nodded, "Liam and I came here last night. He was asking me for help with turning Mr. Green in for rape. Apparently, he's been raping Liam since he got here two months ago. Caused his Merinthophobia. He agreed to meeting at the Killjoy game this morning, and we'd go to the police. Liam said he had evidence."

Zack had sat down while Nili was talking, "He did. Our scans showed that he was raped."

Harry added, "The cops would have had to examine him, but they should have come to the same conclusion."

"I should have insisted on going last night. Maybe this wouldn't have happened." Nili looked down at the table in a vain attempt to keep his tears hidden.

"No, it would have happened anyway. The only difference is that you'd most likely be dead as well." Zack told him, "Would you be willing to tell a judge what you just told us? We need more evidence for a warrant to search Mr. Green's house to see if he murdered Liam."

Nili looked up at them then, "Of course! I'll tell anybody if it will make a difference!"

Harry held up one finger, "What did you do after Liam, and you separated last night?"

Nili nodded, having expected that question sooner, "Home. I have an eleven o'clock curfew on weekends. Both my parents saw me when I got home."

"Thank you." The two got up, "I'll just go get my boss to sort out the details about talking to the judge."

"I'll be right here." Nili answered.

When both boys entered the kitchen all eyes turned to them. Booth was the first to talk, "That was fast."

"He was very cooperative." Harry answered, "Plus, he's going to give us the evidence to break down that wall. He's waiting for you to figure out details for talking to the judge about a warrant."

"Good job." Booth walked out to talk to Nili.

"You all want some dinner?" Draco offered, "On the house."

"That would be lovely." Dr. Saroyan answered, "I'm just confused on one point. Why are you all here? Clearly, you're British wizards. How did you end up here?"

"How do you know about that?" Terry asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"We've been asked to assist in determining biologic differences between wizards, and non-magical people." Dr. Brennen answered, "You're all in the file we received."

Everybody was silent for a minute, before Draco answered slowly, "I fell in love with a muggle girl. I started to see things through her point of view, until my ex-father found out, and killed her. He disowned me when he found out about my new compassion, and I came to the only person I thought might help me. Harry was still in college, but he and Zack did what they could. I got through business school, and started Sparkles with their help. Harry has a habit of trying to fix broke things."

"The rest of us came slowly." Ryan added, "We don't like what's going on in our world, but the government is so corrupt that there was nothing we could do."

"We fled." Justin admitted, "It's not something I'm proud to say, but we did. For us muggle-borns, Hogwarts was our home. It was the only place we didn't feel like freaks. The ministry took that away from us."

Michael picked up when Justin couldn't talk anymore, "They tortured us as detention. Forcing students to write lines in their own blood. Almost every one of us still have the scars on our hands that she caused. Even Harry does. And she's still there; she's still doing it students. Sometimes worse. The government themselves are justifying what she does."

"School is suppose to be where you're safe, but we were there." Terry added, "On top of the punishments, we weren't learning how to live in the real world. They were teaching for us to pass the test, and not worry about what's outside the walls of school until we got there. It's frustrating for those who actually want to learn."

"The ministry is hiding the truth from the general population. We don't agree with what they're doing, and left." Ernie finished, "Harry, Draco, and Zack helped to make the transition easier. We get by, but it's still hard thinking about everything happening there, and the fact that we couldn't help. Some wizards just aren't meant to live in that world."

Angela was crying into Hodgins' shoulder. Harry was always amazed at how sensitive she was to hearing about hardship like they were talking about. She was clearly a Hufflepuff in his mind. Dr. Brennen simply nodded her acceptance of what they said, and went out to join Booth. Meanwhile, Dr. Saroyan had a brooding look on her face, as if she was questioning if they were helping the wrong side in the Wizarding Cold War.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **This chapter is mostly sex. Kinky sex that includes dominance, school boy kink, and belting. If you don't want to read it, I'm not going to hold it against you. However, I would recommend that you read the last four paragraphs since that's after the sex, and will be important later on.

The air was tense. It hung thickly. Teasing with the intense desire between the two. They pretended to not know it was there, but they both knew. It was present, and neither could ignore it all night.

Zack felt Harry's eyes on him as he cleaned up after their dinner of macaroni, and fries. He ignored it in favor of being complete the dishes, but that could only last for so long. Eventually he had to stop, turn to Harry, and discuss what this was. However, Harry spoke first.

"I have a proposition."

Zack glanced over his shoulder at the raven haired man, "What?"

"Let's have sex."

Zack turned fully around to face him. That was not what he expected the man to say, "What?"

"Let's have sex. Sexual intercourse. Share a bed." Harry sighed, "We're both single, therefore it's a logical conclusion that neither of us are having any sex. Which sex is needed for a healthy being, and I believe that you're just waiting to see how many times I can say 'sex' before breaking down with longing."

"Will you break down with longing?" Zack smirked. He had loved when Harry would stop acting perfect at everything, and just beg. Even though he had always done that perfectly as well.

"Maybe eventually, but most likely not tonight which means that we wouldn't know where it would happen. That could be a disaster." Harry walked forward like a lion stalking its pray, "What's the harm in pretending to be back at school for one night? We have hot, hard, kinky sex until we fall asleep. Then tomorrow, it's like nothing happened, and we go on being separate entities."

Zack didn't bother to say that he didn't want to go back to being separate entities. He could feel his body's reactions to what Harry was saying, and they were in the other man's favor. There was the touch, and brush of Harry's hands ghosting over his sides. Definitely helping spur him into dominance.

Harry's lips were centimeters from his ear, "Come on, sugar, let's play like horny school boys."

'School boys' that was _really _helping. That led to thought of uniforms, belts, and welts. Harry, the bastard, knew that's what the single phrase could cause Zack to think of. Also, he knew Zack couldn't resist that. Not when Harry was the one begging for more.

Zack turned his head to look into Harry's green eyes, "School boys? You're not dressed properly for that."

Harry smirked, knowing he had won the battle. He could feel Zack's hard-on against his hip, and see the glitter in his lover's eyes that promised him pain. He glanced at his rucksack in the corner of Zack's living room, and smirked, "Hold that thought."

Zack watched Harry change. First, he stripped completely. Witnessing Harry naked again caused shudders of delight down Zack's spine. His skin was flawless except for the scars, nipple piercing, and two tattoos. The Z that Zack used to trace with his fingers whenever he couldn't sleep, although he had always thought Harry would get it removed after their break up. His lower back one was new. Large, black letters spelling out the word 'REBEL' all the way across his back, just above where his pants would sit.

Harry then slipped on a white button down. Normally, he'd put his trousers on first, but he knew Zack was watching, and wanted him to see that part for as long as possible. Then came the tie, and sweater. Finally, he had to pull on the black dress pants, but made sure Zack saw he wasn't wearing underwear.

Zack had grabbed the edge of his counter to keep himself from launching at Harry. Harry was far more attractive then he ever acted. Small, delicate, and oh so touchable. He draped one arm over Zack's shoulder, with the tale-tell smirk of horniness.

"Better?" Harry whispered seductively.

Zack smiled, and finally gave in. Rather then answering verbally, Zack kissed Harry's lips briefly, before going down to suck at Harry's collarbone just under his slightly opened shirt. Harry's moan resounded off the walls, and echoed back at them.

"Hodgins will hear." Zack murmured, removing himself from Harry's skin, and trying to think of a way to muffle their noise. Neither could keep quite once they started going.

"I thought of that." Harry answered. Slipping smoothly out of Zack's grip, he went to the stereo, and slide a disk in. Linkin Park's Numb started playing loud enough to cover any amount of noise they could make. The nearest estate was miles away, and Hodgins wouldn't be heading to bed for hours yet. They were safe from music complaints.

Zack smiled, and grabbed Harry's wrist loosely. They stumbled into Zack's bedroom, and lay down on the bed, kissing again. Harry's hands headed for Zack's belt within a matter of minutes which caused the younger man to laugh lightly, "Needy."

Harry nodded far from ashamed. Around Zack, nothing mattered. They were safe in a gated estate, and the closest living soul was a mile up the driveway. He got out from under Zack to bend over with his arm's resting on the top of the latter's dresser, "Come on. I know you want to."

"You have to drop your pants first." Zack answered, sliding his belt out of its loops. This wasn't one of his favorites, it wouldn't matter of he got blood on it. Especially, Harry's blood.

The raven had already done as he was told. Zack folded the belt over, and gently tapped the back of his thighs that were pressed together. Harry got the message, and spread them some. His body was relaxed like everything had told him to be. It hurt more when he was tense. However, as Harry kept waiting for the strikes, he grew more tense. Why couldn't Zack just hit him already?

When the first blow finally did come, it was hard enough to make Harry cry out. Of course, Zack had loved hearing Harry scream, and knew all the ways to make it happen. That fact was further emphasized when the second strike followed seconds after in the same spot.

Feeling the leather in his hand had given Zack a sense of control that he never realized before they had first done this. Now, it was the same as rediscovering that control. Each strike causing Harry's cries to grow in volume, until there it finally was.

He screamed in both pain, and pleasure. Harry knew sitting tomorrow was out of the question, but he had stopped caring hours ago. He had yet to find anybody, but Zack who could, and would do this for him. Each blow caused Harry to get more turned on. Suddenly, Zack stopped causing a different kind of cry from the older, "Please!"

Zack hummed in answer. He crouched down to lightly lick a line of blood coming from one of the welts now adorning his arse. Harry's blood tasted of copper. Zack stood slowly, "Get on your back in the bed."

Harry whimpered, but did as he was told. Reclining in the middle of Zack's bed as the owner climbed on top of him. Zack took great pleasure in slowly removing Harry's Gryffindor tie, and opening his shirt to kiss down the man's chest. Harry screamed again as Zack attached himself to the nipple ring, and pulled.

He kept going down until Harry's raging erection was in sight. Zack licked from Harry's testicles to the head of his cock playfully. It caused the older boy to sigh so softly that it was hardly heard over the pounding music. He took the head in, and moaned at the salty precum.

Zack loved giving oral. It was one of the many things he would never explain, since physiology isn't a true science. Mostly, it was feeling the hand in his hair which was why he used to keep it long. That couldn't happen this time since he still had the buzz cut. Yet, feeling Harry inside him was pleasurable. Witnessing Harry's balls draw up, and his moans grow louder as he grew closer to orgasm.

Harry groaned out of frustration as Zack pulled back. However, he watched excitedly as Zack stripped fully. He was pale perfection. Slim, yet powerful with hidden muscles. The bed next to him dipped, and Harry was getting pulled on top of Zack with a bottle of lube in his hands.

"Go slow." Zack told him, which Harry would have done anyway. He rolled the liquid between three fingers, before gently sliding one into his lover.

Zack gasped, but it didn't stretch him too much. He always felt more pleasure then pain at first. As Harry slid his second finger in, and started to scissor, Zack groaned softly. Harry was taking too long He was tired of waiting.

"In." Zack growled. He knew it would hurt, but caring had long since left their game.

Harry followed orders mindlessly. He added more lube, and slowly started in. Tightness engulfed him centimeter by centimeter, and he just wanted to start thrusting, but Zack's order needed to come first. It was always a relief to give up control for a bit, and simply follow orders.

They rested once Harry was in. Zack whining softly from the stretch as Harry gripped the sheets tightly to keep from moving. After several minutes, Zack pulled Harry down to kiss him hard, and invade his mouth. Harry moaned, and moved his hips slightly without thought.

Zack pulled out of the kiss, but kept one hand tangled in Harry's overly soft hair, "Go."

Again, Harry followed order. He rocked slowly at first, but gained speed as Zack moaned. Harry hit Zack's prostrate within the first few strokes. That part was easy to handle when he had dreamed of it so often. Repeatedly, he hit Zack's pleasure spot which caused the brunette beneath him to sing in extended pleasure.

Zack reached down to wank. Neither would last long after their foreplay. He could already hear Harry whispering to himself to keep from cumming without permission, and his own body was trembling from the extended pleasure.

Three minutes later, Zack whispered, "Harry, let go."

They came at the same time. Cries tangling together in the air, and skin rubbing together as they rode out the orgasms.

The entire room stank of sex, as Harry struggled to get out of bed. He went to turn the stereo off first, before wondering back into the bedroom. Zack still lay on the bed where Harry had left him.

"Come back." Zack murmured softly, yet it was no less of a command.

Harry gazed at him for a minute, before crawling back to Zack, and curling up with him. Zack's arms came around him protectively, and Harry really did feel like the in love college student he used to be. Resting his head on Zack shoulder, Harry slowly fell asleep.

Zack waited until he knew Harry was asleep to let himself go. He felt the tears coursing over his cheeks, and his grip tightened around Harry. The words that had been there since he had first seen Harry talking about a ritualistic cannibal finally came out, "I still love you. It shouldn't be this way. People grow, and evolve all their lives, and to think that we could evolve at the same rate is ridiculous. But I can't change the fact that I never truly stopped loving you. I still dream of you at night, and think of studying together. My bed always feels empty without you there when I wake up. Maybe there is something to the marriage thing. No matter what happens, I'm going to make sure that he doesn't get you again. You're mine, Harry. He can't change what we've done."

It was hours later when Zack finally fell asleep, with tear tracks still dying on his cheeks.


	10. Chapter 9

Warm, soft flesh rubbed gently against each other as they breathed in unison. Soft sounds of sleep filled the air; some speaking of a restful night, while the others were screaming of pure terror. His body was covered in a shine of chilly sweat, and his body twitched in the circle of the other man's arms.

Harry awoke with a start, muffling a shout into Zack's shoulder. He shook, repressing tears. There was no way he would cry over a simple dream. That hadn't happened for years, and Harry had no desire to return to the time when he would sob over anything.

Rather, he leaned up to kiss Zack's cheek. The younger man didn't react, but Harry felt salty liquid on his lips, and had to wonder what Zack had to cry about. Through all the years they'd known each other, he had only seen the man cry twice.

Once was out of pure frustration that they couldn't be open about their feelings for each other since that would cause Harry to lose his student visa. Zack was still underage at the time, and had never been in a relationship before. The last time was at their graduation, when they had to leave each other in order to pursue their separate job opportunities. That had only been slight tears rather then wrenching sobs.

Harry gently slipped Zack's arms off of him, and stood. The pangs in his arse served as strong reminders not to sit down around other people for a while. Zack knew how to hit, and Harry now had the bruises to prove it. Five o'clock in the morning meant that he still had an hour at least before Zack would be up, and since the other boy wasn't a morning person that hour would be very cherished.

Buttoning his open shirt, Harry made his way into the bathroom, and splashed water on his face. That turned out to be a bad idea as the face that had haunted his dream reappeared.

He was in his early twenties with slightly shaggy hair, and a familiarity Harry couldn't place. Black hair, dark eyes, pale skin; it was all too well known of the raven's liking. "He _will _be mine!" the man had growled. It had ended in a flash of silver light. Harry had only seen that result from a magical spell a couple times, but couldn't think of why this man would need to kill spiders.

Slowly, he walked out into the living room. Harry didn't get the chance to observe Zack's apartment the night before since they had been too preoccupied with other activities. It was a grand place. Large for a single person. There was only a couch, a television, and two bookshelves in the living room. Harry wondered over to the shelves, and quickly read over the titles. They were books from school, or other random topics that Zack was interested in. Few fiction books.

Two of the shelves didn't have books. Rather, they had knickknacks. Two drawings, some sex book, Zack's two doctorates, and a harmonica. Harry could identify who would have given each object. Angela did the drawings, Hodgins would have given him the sex book, and the harmonica was most likely from Booth. In a frame next to Zack's degrees was a framed letter that Harry could recognize as his inter acceptance letter for the Jeffersonian.

There was something there from each of them, but him. Nothing that Harry had given Zack. It was as if he didn't matter, or like he hadn't really been a part of Zack's life. It couldn't have been true; he had to be there some where. Harry reached back, behind the other objects. There was a cool metal behind there, and Harry grabbed. He pulled it out to find a shockingly familiar item.

A belt. Studded, and blood stained. He knew the blood on it would match his own, and that the belt used to hang in Harry's own closet next to the others. They matched. Black fake leather, with black studs that had red paint splatters on them that was meant to represent blood. This specific one had actual blood mixed in with the paint.

Harry slipped it back out of sight before he could get overrun with emotions again. Food, he decided, would be the best distraction until Zack woke up. As such, he headed into the kitchen, and started looking for something to make. An hour and a half later, when Zack finally appeared, Harry had an extensive pile of pancakes spread over several plates.

"Hi." The raven looked up at him, and smiled at the freshly washed Zack. He also happened to have more clothes on then Harry.

"Why?" Zack asked, "You don't like pancakes. They taste worse then veggie bacon to you, and that tastes like cardboard."

Harry shrugged, slipping another one of the nasty things onto a plate, "It was the only thing you had to cook, and I had to make something in order to forge-"

Harry stopped himself as Zack looked at him sharply, "Forget what?"

"Nothing." the older lied easily, he had forgotten how easily Zack got protective, "This case is just getting to me more then I had expected one to."

Zack seemed to accept that explanation, "There's always at least one case that gets to you on an emotional level. It's inevitable since we're human, and are often ruled by feelings."

Harry quickly leaped on that strand of hope to keep Zack from figuring out the lie, "What was your's?"

He had gone to get some milk, but stopped at the question, "Infant remains. They were the smallest I had worked on up to that point, but there were smaller in Iraq."

"Is it too soon to talk about it?"

Zack nodded shortly before speaking, "War isn't attractive, or beautiful. I can't comprehend how it is to some people. There's no reason to blow somebody into bits, or shoot a person so many times it's impossible to tell sex by their chest. I don't see a reason to murder anybody at all." Harry nodded silently, "Except what you did. Things like that or sending a serial to death row are different, because you know it's saving lives since they won't stop. Killing innocent people is inhuman."

"What I did?" Harry looked at him confused.

"With Voldemort. He wasn't going to stop killing people. Therefore, it was right to kill him."

"I just try not to think about that. It may have been right to kill him, but not in cold blood the way I did." Harry did try not to think about that night that had changed everything he was. Feeling the blood spilling down his arms, watching Voldemort fall slowly through the strange mist thing, then getting kicked out of the world for 'leaving school grounds without permission.' It really meant, 'we don't believe that he was back, and you have no proof so we're getting rid of the real threat to society. You.'

"You should go get dressed." Zack pointed out, taking the pitcher from him, "Hodgins will be down here to get us soon."

Harry simply nodded, heading for the bedroom. Zack couldn't help his gaze from lingering on Harry's bruised behind. It was a sight that he hadn't seen for many years, and was likely to not see it again for at least as long.

They were quiet in the car. Harry struggled to keep pain from flying across his face from the sitting position. Zack was watching Harry's discomfort with hidden glee in the side mirror. Hodgins was seemingly oblivious of the pair's connection. Music streamed out of the stereo to break the silence.

Hodgins had the local punk station on. He didn't like it, but was conducting an experiment on the two younger men. The music the night before had surprised him, which lead to the decision to test them. Thus far, neither had reacted.

They were nearly at work before anything happened. Teenagers by My Chemical Romance came on. Both of the younger men smiled, and started to sing along with the radio.

"They're gonna clean up your looks

With all the lies in the books

To make a citizen out of you

Because they sleep with a gun

And keep an eye on you, son

So they can watch all the things you do"

Hodgins smiled, more with getting a reaction from his comrades then the actual words being sung. Both were surprisingly gifted with strong voices for singing.

"Because the drugs never work

They're gonna give you a smirk

'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean

They're gonna rip up your heads,

Your aspirations to shreds

Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me"

Harry beamed. He actually seemed to be having fun with the song. Both of them knew the lyrics, and every part. They didn't stay still. Rather, dancing slightly in the way each of them used to back in college. Not really being party people, neither was much of a dancer, but they had always had fun with it. Mostly, they had danced together back then.

"The boys and girls in the clique

The awful names that they stick

You're never gonna fit in much, kid

But if you're troubled and hurt

What you got under your shirt

Will make them pay for the things that they didThey said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me"

They laughed happily together during the instrument solo as Hodgins was left wondering what had happened to the boys. Why they knew the lyrics to such a song? What had made them go from being clearly at least slight punks to the professionals he was used to seeing?

"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me"

As the song died, Hodgins turned into the parking garage. They climbed out of the car as if nothing had happened. Watching the two walk away, Hodgins inspected them. Harry wasn't limping or anything, but was being careful about how he walked. Zack's walk hadn't changed. Hodgins was able to draw a conclusion from what he had witnessed; the two boys had sex the night before.

They had settled down for the average morning meeting to discuss the case. There was pancakes on the table that Harry had made out of pure boredom. Hodgins held Angela's hand. Zack watched Harry pacing about with very few signs of what they had done the night before. Dr. Saroyan was talking with Dr. Brennen about some obscure fact about some part of the human anatomy.

"These are really good, Harry." Angela told him with a gesture to her plate of pancakes.

"Thanks." Harry's response was shallow. The night before had served as a strong distraction from the case, but now he had nothing to keep those thoughts from his mind. Mostly, he thought of the beginning of his time with the Weasleys. When he was fifteen, and was still a foster child. Technically, he was with them as a foster with plans to adopt.

Mrs. Weasley came to his new bedroom one day while Ron was out with the others at the twin's joke shop. Harry was studying, which was what he did most of the time then. She knocked at the door, came in, and sat down on the bed. During the past few weeks he'd been there, she had become even more like a mum to him then she had been before. As such, it was her job to ask the hard questions.

"Harry," She had said that afternoon, "Did something happen? You're different recently. More depressed, and you spend most of your time up here with Ron, and your books. We're just worried about you, hon."

Harry had put his textbook down, "I'm fine. Studying hard, you know? I have to catch up, and Ron's been assisting. He's more helpful then I had thought he would be, but it really is beneficial."

"Are you sure you're alright, honey?"

"I'm alright, mum." Harry had stood up then, and hugged her. It was the first time he had called her that to her face. Ron had talked about it with him along with the name change desire, and they had agreed they were both good ideas.

She had been asking about the foster families, of course. Each one Harry ran away from had led him there, but she never questioned him about what had happened. Until that day at the Jeffersonian, Harry didn't know why he never told anybody but Ron and Zack about what had happened. That was when he knew that he was simply happy to have gotten out. No need to steer up things.

That was when Booth came in joyfully, "We've got the warrant."


	11. Chapter 10

After Booth took Harry, Zack, and Brennen off to the victim's house, Angela followed Hodgins to his station. He hadn't been able to do much for the case, and was frustrated. However, Angela happened to be in a gossiping mood.

"Did you notice anything odd with the boys last night?" She asked, leaning against his cubicle's wall.

Hodgins shrugged, "They played loud punk music, kept to themselves, and didn't talk much in the car."

"Brennen and I think they at least were a couple."

"Zack is very asexual, but I think it's possible." Hodgins turned from his computer to face his girlfriend, "I also think Zack would be dominant. Just from what I've seen lately."

"At the moment it would seem so. A few weeks ago I wouldn't be so sure," Angela shrugged, "It's their business. Have you found anything?"

"Simple dust particles, soil congruent to the area he was found which implies Liam was dragged to the hanging site." Hodgins turned back to his computer.

"Meaning he was knocked out."

"Meaning he was already dead. My guess is that the killer raped, and killed him somewhere else. Then he dragged Liam to where he was hung, and raped him again."

Angela made a sick face, "Why hang him then?"

"I don't know."

"You want to help me set up a possible scenario?" There was a mysterious smirk on Angela's face.

The four of them didn't fit in the room so Zack, and Dr. Brennen stood in the hall while the other boys were facing the wall each with a sledgehammer in hand.

"You should aim towards the ground, and make as small a hole as possible in case there are objects on this wall." Dr. Brennen told them.

"Harry's smallest." Booth observed, "He should go in."

The raven nodded, took aim, and struck a foot above the ground. It didn't take long for them to create a hole just big enough for Harry to slip through. The young man took a UV flashlight, and went in to find his own personal corner of hell. It was dark with the only light coming from gaps in the ceiling. Most of the walls were covered in perverted sex toys. Ropes, gags, handcuffs, ribbons, whips (the least creepy to him), and in the corner a Persian Flail. Several scalpels adorned a wall next to a cross the size of a grown man. Nothing here said pleasure to Harry.

He trembled as he pulled out the UV light. Flashing his light around, Harry saw blood pooled around the odd cross. The whole room was eerier in his dark purple light. Harry quickly pulled on his gloves, put the flail in an evidence bag, and turned toward the scalpels.

It didn't take him long to pick out which blade had more blood on it, and therefore the most likely candidate for the murder weapon. He wanted out of there. Liam would have been terrified in this place with his Merinthophobia.

Harry took a last sweeping look around before reentering the real world. Silently, he handed Booth the evidence. Zack watched them awkwardly. He went over to Harry, and gently touched the man's arm which made him jump, and look at Zack wide-eyed. The brunette took in his friend's obvious fear in silence.

"It's a Merinthophob's nightmare in there." Harry's voice was weak, "Our victim wouldn't have been able to stand it for more then a few minutes. It would have driven him slowly insane."

"Did you notice another entrance?" Dr. Brennen asked. She hadn't noticed any difference in her newest assistant.

"No, it was too dark."

"I'll look." Zack offered before they could try to get Harry back in there. Without waiting for an answer, he took the light, and made his way through the hole.

Harry had been right, Zack noticed as he glanced around. There was no way Liam MacIntosh would have been able to survive there. He would have dreaded it. What Harry hadn't seen was the rug placed in the middle of the room. Zack glanced under it with his Ultra Violet light to see even more blood. It seemed like somebody had been completely drained of blood there. Also under the carpet was a trap door. Zack opened it to find Mr. Green's bedroom right underneath. Perfect access.

Before long, they were all in there with Harry looking very uncomfortable. He kept looking over at the cross, and its leather binds. Zack didn't go far from him, but was more comfortable in the room then Harry was.

Booth watched Harry's discomfort for about ten minutes, before saying something, "Bones, I think you should gather any evidence you can find, and we'll head back to the lab to test it."

Dr. Brennen looked up at him from where she was swabbing for blood samples, "Why? We can do it here just as well. Plus, less travel if it proves to be the murder scene."

He crouched next to her, and whispered, "Yes, but Harry's not going to be much help here. He looks like he's going to throw up."

She looked over, and noticed for the first time that Booth was right, "He does look rather ill. You are correct, we can test everything at the lab."

Barely an hour later, they were safe in the clean lab. Harry was still slightly out of it, but able to work swiftly with DNA identification on their blood samples. His findings said that two other boys bled in that room as well as Liam MacIntosh. They were identified as two boys who had committed suicide while in the foster home of Hunter Green. Zack found traces of Liam's blood on both the scalpel, and flail.

"Do we have enough to arrest him now?" Harry asked Booth once they were done presenting him with the new evidence. His voice was still shallow, and emotionless.

"Yes," Booth answered solemnly, "I want you to stay here while I make the arrest though. We'll get to that part of the job eventually, but not today."

"But-!" Harry called after Booth.

"Stay!"

Harry shut up as his boss' back disappeared. He tried to calm himself. There was no need to go all control freak over being not there for the arrest. Rationally, he knew he was safer at the Jeffersonian since it was impossible to gage how the man would react to the truth being found out.

"This case is really getting to you." Angela observed, causing the boy to look up with a start. For he was a boy right then instead of the man she knew. He was clearly freaked out, and terrified about something. Being who she was, Angela meant to find out what.

"Did you know the victim?" Dr. Saroyan asked, "He went to your friend's restaurant often."

"No." Harry answered her shortly.

"Hey, honey, you want some tea? I think there's some in my office, and we can't really do much until Booth gets back." Angela offered, gently wrapping her arm around him.

Harry nodded silently, and let the woman lead him off the platform. As it turned out, Angela had very good tea, and Harry sipped it happily. He was slowly starting to forget the earlier events as he was absorbed in one of her paintings.

"It's very good." He said when she handed him the cup, and gestured toward the artwork, "I really like how brave you are with your brush strokes. They're deliberate, and it makes the message bolder."

Angela looked over at him, "Thank you. I think you're the first to say something about the action. Brennen always said that I have an eye for underlining structure, and none of the others really say anything."

"They're a beautiful form of macabre. Morbid enough to not present a false form of reality, and yet playful enough to explain that things get better."

"How do you know about art?"

Harry took a sip, and smiled, "I took some classes at school. Creativity isn't really my thing, but I enjoy looking at art. Plus, one of my sister-in-laws is an artist. She likes telling me about her work, even though I creep her out."

"You creep her out? Why do you creep her out?" Angela settled down on the couch gracefully with a folder open on her knee, "You seem fairly normal for this profession."

Harry shrugged, "I'm a raven in a flock of gingers. She hasn't figured out the adoption thing yet. Plus, I talk about dead things a lot at home. Everybody else is fascinated by it, but she gets sick."

"So you _were _adopted."

Harry sat down lightly next to her, "Yeah, after being in the British foster system for a summer. I turned sixteen that year."

"What happened during the fifteen years between that and becoming an orphan?"

Harry found himself analyzing Angela. In many ways, she reminded him of his mums, both Lily and Molly. She would do anything for the people that she cared about, and always had a way of knowing exactly what he didn't want to talk about. He found himself trusting her enough to tell her almost everything.

"I lived with my aunt and uncle. They had me sleep in the closet under the stairs. It was very claustrophobic. When I got kicked out of boarding school, they made me go back full time. I ran away, which lead to the foster system, and being adopted by best friend from school's family. Suddenly, I had five older brothers, and a younger sister." Harry smiled, "Four sisters now, and six brothers. I'm the only one not in a steady relationship. My two oldest brothers each have a child now, and one is expecting a second."

Angela was beaming, "Keep talking. You're so much happier when discussing them then normal."

Harry's smile grew, "The twins only find each other attractive, and while it would bother most people we haven't had any problems with it. Everybody else is married. Ron was the one who convinced them to adopt me. He's my best friend, and he married our other friend from school, Hermione. They work for the government now in Muggle Relations. It's useless but they really try to get the rest of the world to understand non-magical people better. I wouldn't have gotten through school without him. He studied with me when he was in town, and helped me the best he could from a distance."

"Wow, you really talk once you get going."

Harry took a large drink, "I decided that you're trustworthy."

Angela was taken aback by his wording, "What happened to you? It's like you try hard to be as perfect as you can to make up for something. What?"

He shook his head, "Not yet. I like relishing in having my secrets. Life was far from easy though. My parents had to go through a lot of horrible things to be allowed by the Magical Government to take care of me. They gave me so much, and without them I wouldn't have gotten here. I want them to be proud of me."

"I'm sure they are." Angela smiled, glancing down at the paper she had, "It says here that Hunter Green was a foster father in London before he moved here eight years ago. When you would have been seventeen."

"I don't understand the relevance of that."

"The way you look at Liam, it's almost like you feel his pain. Zack's possessiveness around Mr. Green. You getting nauseous at the crime scene today. All the secret whispering between you and Zack. It's all evidence that suggests you knew Hunter Green years ago, and Zack knows what happened since you two used to be in a relationship." Angela gently rubbed his shoulder, "You can tell me, Harry."

Before Harry could decide what to do, Zack came rushing into the room, "Booth is back."

They all practically ran to where he was; each was so desperate to find out what happened.

"He ran."


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter of this story. As I said before, there will be a sequel so this does end in a sort of cliffhanger. I'm not sure when I will start writing the sequel, but it will most likely be a couple weeks from now since I have a maths exam to study for. However, there will be at least one one-short between now, and when I start publishing the sequel that will involve this realm. I thank all my readers, since I work so hard on this stuff for you guys, and I love knowing that people are reading it. Also, if anybody has ideas about what house at Hogwarts each of the Jeffersonian crew would be since they will be getting sorted next story, and I would like to know what the fandom thinks PM me.

**Enjoy!**

"He ran."

Those two words served as a stimulant for a number of reactions. Angela and Zack instantly glanced at Harry who didn't visually change. Dr. Brennen, and Hodgins looked down sadly while Dr. Saroyan started barking orders to figure out where he went.

When Harry, and Angela were the only ones left on the platform the boy turned to her with a blank face, "You were right. About everything."

Angela hugged him. "We'll keep you safe."

Harry pulled out of the embracing, and started talking faster then she had ever heard him speak before, "He seems to have a thing for Spanish History judging by the methods he used to kill Liam. We should be looking for something Spanish. A fort would be ideal, but so much as Spanish Architecture could satisfy him."

Angela was quick to shift from mom to work mode, "There's a Spanish Embassy on Pennsylvania Avenue."

"That's perfect. I'll go tell Booth to look there." Harry ran off before Angela could stop him. He raced outside to the FBI building down the street.

It didn't take Zack and Hodgins long to come to the same conclusion. Ultimately, Hodgins was the one to rush to Booth. He walked into the conversation at the wrong time as it turned out.

"Let, me come." Harry begged, "I want to help."

"No," Booth answered, "Not this time. You're too emotionally attached to this case. Plus, you don't have a gun."

"First of all, because you won't let me. Secondly, I'm British we use our foreheads."

"You're not getting shot on my watch."

"We don't know if he has a gun!"

"I'll bring you next time." Booth answered, noticing Hodgins, "Right now, Hodgins is going to make sure you go back to the Jeffersonian and stay there!"

"Why am I in charge of him?" Hodgins asked, startled at his sudden inclusion into the argument.

"You're here, and I don't trust him not to follow me." With that, Booth left for the Spanish Embassy.

Harry was trembling with both fear, and anger. He glared sourly at Hodgins who for once didn't take it personally, "You'll get to handcuff the next guy. Zack, and I are going to test the flail to see the power it would have taken to get the amount of damage on the bone. What's more fun then watching Zack struggle with a flail?"

Harry offered a fake smile since he knew Hodgins didn't want the answer he was thinking of. On their walk back, Harry kept glancing around. He'd jump when Hodgins would say something, and went out of his way to avoid contact with anybody on the streets. Once safe inside the Jeffersonian, Harry's paranoia didn't end.

Zack had grown anxious when he found out that Harry had run off by himself, but calmed as he saw the man walking in with Hodgins intact. He had the test dummy set up for their experiment quickly, while Harry sat on a chair lost in his own thoughts.

Hodgins took the flail quickly, and was happy to strike the dummy at full force. His hit didn't match up with what they had found on the bones.

"I'm not so sure this is the weapon." Hodgins sighed out of frustration. If this was just another decoy, he _would _hit somebody with it.

"How where you holding it?" Harry's voice was soft, and shocked the other two since it had been a while since he had spoke.

Hodgins showed him. His grip was right, but once he swung both of the boys saw what was wrong.

"You use your wrist not your elbow." Zack pointed out, "That causes changes in the responses. Let me try."

Hodgins made a face, but gave Zack the flail. The brunette took aim at the dummy, and struck using his wrist for power. They checked it against the monitor, and Zack smirked triumphantly.

"It matches. He knew what he was doing with this which implies training. King of the lab." Zack turned toward Harry who was a sickly pale colour.

"Does it normally take Booth this long? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Harry stood shakily, "What if something's happened, and we don't know?"

"Nothing's happened. Booth will call when he's got the man." Hodgins tried to sooth him.

"Harry simply likes to have some level of control over things. He couldn't go with Booth, and is reacting poorly." Zack told his friend calmly.

"I am not reacting poorly. He should be back by now." Harry started pacing in agitation. Booth _should_ be back by then. Since he wasn't, the only logical conclusion would be that something had happened to cause his delay. Like getting molested, and murdered.

Zack was watching him closely in an attempted to figure out what he was thinking. Harry had never been this nervous for a test, or job interview, or anything else Zack had seen. This was new to him, and he couldn't deduct what was going on in the other's mind. Zack's only conclusion was that it was nothing connected to logic, or nothing at all. That was frightening since Harry had always been his most rational companion. He knew that he had not always been the logic driven man that Zack had known, but seeing him different was more unnerving then simply hearing about it. There was no way of knowing what Harry might do.

However, it was quickly cleared up what his next step would be. Run to try to help Booth. Zack had turned to face Hodgins, and when he turned back Harry had disappeared through the door. Both men didn't move for a minute, to amazed they were at the lithe man's speed. By the time their minds had caught up, two ginger heads were escorting Harry back in.

"Let go of me." Harry complained.

"We made an educated guess that-" Fred started as the trio stopped at the bottom of the platform.

"You didn't want him bolting like that." George answered. Each of them had one of Harry's arms in his grasp as the man struggled to get free.

"Let go of me." Harry said again.

Hodgins nodded, and slid his card so that the twins could place Harry back on the platform where he was deposited in his former chair. He was angry.

"If you run off," Hodgins growled, "I'm the one Booth is going to skin alive."

"Booth won't skin anybody alive if we don't help him." Harry insisted, attempting to stand up again, but the twins pushed him back down. They knew the thick headed boy too well to even think of taking their eyes off of him. Harry would be gone if that happened.

"Why are you so sure that he's in trouble?" Fred asked, confused without knowing about the case.

"It shouldn't take this long to arrest the guy. Therefore, the only logically conclusion is that something's happened to Booth." Harry answered, standing up again.

"You're just trying to show moral fiber again." George replied.

"Am not." Harry glared at his captors.

Zack was uneasy. He knew of Harry's famed intuition, but it was just that. There was no way Booth could be hurt or anything. He was Booth; able to withstand anything. As close to indestructible as a human being could get. Once Zack was sure everything was under control, he walked briskly to Dr. Brennen's office where she was just hanging up the phone.

"Zack, go tell everyone that Booth got him." Dr. Brennen requested her assistant.

"Was that him now? No injuries or anything?" Zack double checked.

"He said something about a cut. Booth is getting it looked at now, and then he's coming back here."

Zack nodded to returned to find turmoil. Somebody, most likely the twins, decided that it was a smart idea to tie Harry to his chair to keep him from running out to be heroic. Harry had stopped fighting since he then had to focus on getting oxygen into his lungs. Ex-boyfriend to the rescue!

Nobody dared to object as Zack quickly untied Harry since the anger was causing heat waves to roll off of him. Before he could get the bindings off since the knots were nearly impossible, Harry's aggravation mounted. There was a flash, a boom, and the lights went off. Zack pulled his UV light out as alarms started going off to finish with the knots.

Once he was free, Harry collapsed into Zack's waiting arms. Dr. Brennen, Angela and Dr. Saroyan came running out as the lab secured itself.

Dr. Saroyan was the first to speak, "Who set off the alarms? How, and why included."

"They tied Harry up." Zack was first to explain, "Which caused him to hyperventilate, and lose control over himself. It was just his magic react to the fear."

"Why did you bind my inter to begin with?" Dr. Brennen asked.

As they explained the situation, Angela came over to the other two. Harry was hiding his face in Zack's shoulder. Zack held tight to the man as he shook with silent sobs. She gently rubbed his back until Harry calmed down.

"Booth is alright." Zack told him, as Harry pulled back to wipe his face, "He called Dr. Brennen, and said that he got Mr. Green with a minor injury. Booth's getting looked at, and then coming here."

Harry nodded, standing shakily, and glaring at his brothers. Before storming off, he growled at them, "Don't do that again."

As soon as Harry was out of hearing range, Zack turned to them as well, "I would have expected you two to know he had Merinthophobia."

Harry was furious as he walked out of the Jeffersonian. Once Dr. Saroyan had known there was no real danger, she let the lock down drop. He hardly remembered the incident, but knew it was the twins who bound him. They knew he didn't like it, but had done so anyway. Sadistic bastards.

Ultimately, it was a voice that broke through Harry's wall of internal anger. A voice that was all too familiar since he had heard it a hundred times quizzing him before a test, calling out Chess spaces, or giving him general life advice. He knew that he had to be hallucinating, but glanced around anyway.

Sure enough walking towards him down the street was a red haired, blue eyed, freckled man holding hands with a bushy haired woman. Harry beamed, and ran at them. He felt like the little kids who's best friend had moved away, but was coming for a visit.

The trio embraced warmly. All three were smiling like idiots, and refused to let go for several minutes. When they finally did part, it was Hermione who spoke first.

"Harry, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, simply the twins being themselves. What are you two doing in DC?"

"Officially, we were sent to check on Fred, and George since they were suppose to be back list night, but weren't." Ron answered, "However, we did want to come talk to you about something."

Harry scowled, "They're in the lab. Not giving my coworkers a very good impression of our family, by the way."

"We had better go correct that then." Hermione smiled, linking her free arm with her little brother's as they headed back into the building.

Everything had been settled down by the time Booth got there. Harry sat with Ron, and Hermione on the couch with the others around the table. Both twins leaned on the railing as far from Harry as they could get since neither put it past the man to hit them.

"We got him." Booth said slowly, "There's not going to be any need for a trial. He was shot while resisting arrest, and attacking the arresting officer."

A large gash down Booth's arm served as evidence. Ron had been filled in by Harry about the happenings, and was more relieved then the others that the man who had hurt his brother all those years ago had finally paid the price.

"Good." Angela voiced what most of them were thinking.

"Now, what happened here?" Booth sat down next to Dr. Brennen.

Hodgins explained everything that went on since the other man had left. Including the arrival of two other Weasleys.

"We come as messengers from The Order of the Phoenix." Hermione told them, quickly shutting the twins up with a look, "It has come to The Order's attention that this team is working to figure out the differences between wizards and muggles."

The team slowly nodded. Not even Harry could deduct where this was going, and he knew The Order first hand.

"The Order has sent us to wish you all good luck in that quest." Ron continued where his wife had left off, "As well as to request assistance."

Fred placed a set of pictures on the table of a body. A female, mid teens, with no clear cause of death. If it wasn't for the decomposition, anybody would have thought she was asleep. She was in a forest clearing though, and had mostly been eaten away by bugs, "This body was found on the grounds of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. No students or staff are missing which implies this is a muggle."

George finished the prepared monologue, "The Order would like your assistance in determining who the person is as well as who killed her. We aren't coming from the Ministry, since they're trying to push it off as a poorly placed suicide. However, we come to you as citizens of that world who believe there's something else going on."

They all took turns looking at the pictures. Dr. Brennen listed off what she could see just from the photos. Harry was more interested in the cause of death, "There's no clear indicator of what might have killed her. If that's true, it sounds like a wizard-muggle hate crime."

"That's what The Order was thinking it could be. We'd like your team to help bring her killer to justice." Ron spoke softly. As co-head of Muggle Relations in the Ministry, he saw this as a huge opportunity for the two worlds to mingle.

Dr. Saroyan had been silent, but nodded as he spoke, "I for one would be honored to help in anyway possible."

The others all agreed quickly. It was arranged for communications to be set up to figure out how best to proceed. Ron, and Hermione dragged Harry off as soon as the meeting was over. They walked the midday streets of Washington DC. The late September air welcoming after the tiring days for Harry.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked as they settled down in a park several blocks from his work.

"We have big news, and we wanted you to be the first to hear." Hermione smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Harry felt himself fill with joy for his two best friends, "That's wonderful!"

Ron was beaming as well, "Also, you know the world is unstable at the moment. If something happens to us, we want the baby to go somewhere safe, and away from all that. So, we were hoping that you'd agree to be the godfather."

Harry's grin grew, as he hugged both of them, "I'd love to be."


End file.
